


Age of Ultron

by jamzxc



Series: The Avengers Initiative [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamzxc/pseuds/jamzxc
Summary: Ultron comes alive.





	1. AoU (part 1)

You were sprinting beside the jeep Nat was driving, claws out and cutting down HYDRA soldiers on the way, You had made sure that where you cut didn’t kill them but was pain enough to leave them unconscious as after the last battle against Loki, the Director had told you to tone down a little, afraid that you’ll revert to your old self.

Suddenly, you felt a beam of energy graze your arm. Growling, you snapped your head to the direction of the soldier before running towards him, slamming the back of your hand against his head, knocking him out.

It was way too early in the morning to be doing this and you admit, you were a little grouchy. But what can you do about it, Fury had called in the Avengers as Loki’s sceptre had been stolen by a dangerous organization called, HYDRA, and you were all sent to raid the different bases and retrieve it.

“Be in the Avengers they say,” You grumbled under your breath as you cut down another soldier. “It’ll be fun they say.”

“Stop complaining, Y/N.” You heard Cap say and you groaned, forgetting about the comm in your ear.

You looked to you left and saw the Captain riding a motorcycle beside you. You ran to him and jumped on the back, hitching a short ride from him. He glanced back at you and gave a small sigh as the whole team headed past the barricade, you jumped off soon after to resume fighting.

“Shit!” Tony yelled and you paused your fighting to look up.

“Language!” Steve called back. “JARVIS, what’s the view from upstairs?”

You looked at the Captain incredulously as he rode past you. Did he really just say ‘language’?

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield,” JARVIS replied. “Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we’ve taken.”

“Loki’s sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn’t mount this defence without it,” Thor said, fighting off some of the soldiers. You helped him cut down a few that were trying to sneak up on him, making him look at you with gratitude before continuing knocking the soldiers away. “At long last.”

“’At long last’ is lasting a little long, guys,” Nat commented.

“Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise,” Clint agreed.

“Wait a second,” you spoke, finding something a little odd. “No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘Language’?”

“It’s just you and me, Shadow,” Tony sighed, sounding slightly disappointed in the team. “Just you and me.”

“I know,” Steve grunted slightly, sounding out of breath. “It just slipped out.”

~

“We have an Enhanced in the field,” Cap said, making your head snap up.

You sniffed the air slightly, before turning around and slashing a soldier who tried to sneak up on you. When the soldiers around you were all out cold, you started walking off, smelling an unusual scent. It smelt like a normal human but at the same time, like the aura from Loki’s sceptre. However, the human did smell a little familiar.

“Clint’s hit!” Widow shouted through the comm. “Somebody want to deal with that bunker?”

“Stark, we really need to get inside,” Steve called.

“The drawbridge is down, people,” Stark replied. You looked at the building and saw a blue force field like thing slowly disappearing.

Sheathing your claws, you went to go find another teammate. You met up with Thor and Steve in the middle of a bunch of fallen people. Looking around, you let out a low whistle before turning to face them.

“The enhanced?” Thor asked.

“He’s a blur,” Steve said. “All the new players we’ve faced, I’ve never seen this. In fact, I still haven’t.”

He started looking around and you looked around as well, seeing if you could find this ‘Enhanced’.

“Clint’s hit pretty bad, guys. We’re gonna need evac,” Nat notified all of you through the comm.

“I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we’re gone, the better,” Thor suggested. “You and Stark secure the sceptre.”

“Copy that,” Cap replied.

Thor turned to face you. “Lady Y/N?”

“I’ll stay here and help,” you glanced at him and he nodded, before looking at the soldiers approaching.

“Looks like they’re lining up,” the god commented, looking at Cap then at you. You nodded and took a few steps back.

“Well, they’re excited,” Steve said, lifting his shield up to Thor and covering his face. Thor slammed his hammer down on Steve’s shield, causing a huge force, knocking all the soldiers down and destroying the tank.

You covered both your ears and winced as the sound it made was hurting your eardrums. Thor and Steve looked at you apologetically, and you shook your head to get the ringing sound out. Sometimes, having heightened senses really can be a pain in the ass.

Thor turned back to Cap, as he slowly started walking away. “Find the sceptre.”

You watched as Thor flew off before Tony made a comment. “And for gosh sake, watch your language!”

“That’s not going away any time soon,” Cap sighed, dropping his head down. You let out a little chuckle but immediately stopped and looked away when he glared at you.

~

“We’re locked down out here,” Nat said as you and Cap headed into the building.

He pressed against the comm in his ear, saying, “Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby.”

Both of you walked down the halls as soldiers started coming out from behind both of you. You looked at Cap before looking back at the soldiers.

“Cap, go. I’ll handle it here,” you told him. He glanced at you and nodded before running off. You watched as the soldiers started to move forward to chase after Steve, but you stopped them by slowly unsheathing your claws and seeing as their eyes widened. “Shall we play?”

As you finished off the last of the HYDRA soldiers, you suddenly heard a loud slam coming from where Steve went.

“We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage.”

You paused your action of running there when you heard Steve’s command. You frowned as you smelt a similar scent as the one before, slowly walking towards where Steve went.

“Guys, I got Strucker,” Steve said soon after.

“Yeah, I got something bigger,” Tony retaliated and you rolled your eyes slightly.

When you reached Cap, you saw that Strucker was lying unconscious on the ground.

“Seems like you struck him down pretty hard, huh,” you joked. Cap just looked at you exasperatedly and your smile dropped as you cleared your throat. “Okay, not funny.”

~

When all of you were back on the quinjet, you were all busy doing your own things. You stood by Clint as Steve tended to his wound, Nat was talking to Bruce who was calming himself down in the corner by listening to music, Thor was in his own world at the back and Tony was flying the jet.

Walking over to Tony, you stood behind him and watched the sky. You glanced down at the man before leaning down beside his head, so people wouldn’t be able to hear the conversation. “Are you hiding something?”

Tony jumped slightly at your voice. “God, Y/N, don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled.

“Why would you ask that?” He asked, glancing at you.

“I don’t know, it’s just,” you paused to think of what to say. “There’s a smell lingering on you. It’s very faint but it’s still there. Did you encounter one of the Enhanced?”

“Nope,” Tony replied. “I was all by myself.”

You looked at him to see that he was being genuine, so you nodded and walked away.

It was weird, he definitely had a faint smell of one of the Enhanced. You shook your head and pushed that thought away, going back to stand beside Clint, who was resting on a makeshift bed.

“Thor, report on the Hulk?” Nat requested.

“The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims,” Thor shook his fist as he grinned. You facepalmed and sighed as Nat flipped her head to look at him, eyes widening. Bruce groaned in despair and covered his face.

“But not the screams of the dead, of course,” Thor quickly corrected himself, seeing that he caused discomfort to his friend. “No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.”

You just stared at the god as he looked away, not knowing if that was a good cover-up for his previous statement or not.

“Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?” Tony asked from the front, in a way diverting the topic away from what Thor said.

“Uh yeah, she knows her way around,” Bruce replied.

“Thanks,” Tony said before turning back front and talking to JARVIS, letting the A.I. do the flying. Tony faced all of you before looking at the sceptre. “It feels good, yeah? I mean, you’ve been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven’t enjoyed our little raiding parties, but-”

“No, but this…This brings it to a close,” Thor spoke, cutting Tony off.

“As soon as we find out what else this has been used for.” Cap stared at the sceptre as well. “I don’t just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?”

“Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?” Tony asked the god who nodded, before Tony continued. “I mean, just a few days till the farewell party.”

“You’re staying, right?” You asked from behind after hearing their conversation.

Thor turned to you, nodding again. “Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honoured with revels.”

“Yeah, who doesn’t love revels? Captain?” Tony glanced at you before looking at Steve.

“Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA,” Cap nodded, giving a small smile. “So, yes, revels.”

~

After arriving back at the Avengers tower, Clint was wheeled away by a group of nurse with Nat following beside. Doctor Helen Cho was giving instructions in Korean as they headed to the lab to patch the archer up.

“Lab’s all set up, boss,” Agent Hill said as she walked in the quinjet.

You stood at the side as Tony turned in his seat and gestured to Steve who was keeping some things away in the corner of the jet. “Actually, he’s the boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everyone look cooler.”

You rolled your eyes as Cap stood up, walking to the agent. “What’s the word on Strucker?”

“NATO’s got him,” Maria replied as you followed behind them.

“The two Enhanced?”

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins.” She showed him a tablet. You placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and tiptoed, trying to see over his shoulder. Steve glanced to you and moved slightly so that you could see as he played the video, flipping through the pictures as the three of you walked out. “Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special, but it’s on the way to everywhere special.”

Wanda? Pietro? Those names sounded really familiar but you can’t seem to put a finger on it.

“Their abilities?” Cap asked.

“He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis,” Hill commented. “Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.”

Steve stopped and turned to look at Maria, confused with her complicated words. She gave a small sigh. “He’s fast and she’s weird.”

He nodded and looked down before handing the tablet to her. “Well, they’re gonna show up again.”

“Agreed,” the agent said as you and Steve walked in the lift. “File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts.”

“Right,” he replied, making you glance at him as you pressed the buttons. “What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?”

“We’re not at war, Captain,” Maria frowned slightly. You leaned against the side and watched both of them, waiting for Cap’s reply.

Just before the doors closed, he looked at the agent straight in the eye. “They are.”


	2. AoU (part 2)

“Are you sure he’s gonna be okay?” Nat asked Dr Cho as she looked at his wound.

You glanced down at Clint before looking at both Helen and Nat, smiling slightly. “Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.”

“There’s no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don’t know they’re bonding with simulacra,” Helen replied Nat’s question, tapping a few buttons on the machine.

“She’s creating tissue,” Bruce explained.

“If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes,” Cho said.

“Oh, he’s flat-lining. Call it. Time?” Tony walked in with a tray of drinks, putting the tray down and looking at his watch. You smacked his arm slightly at his rude joke and he rolled his eyes before handing you a cup.

“No, no, no, I’m gonna live forever,” Clint chuckled. “I’m gonna be made of plastic.”

“Here’s your beverage.” Tony passed a cup to Clint as he slowly propped himself up on his elbow.

“You’ll be made of you, Mr. Barton,” Helen smiled. “Your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Well, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Clint said as he looked away and took a sip of his drink.

“That I can’t fix.” Helen walked away. “This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are gonna be left in the dust.”

“That is exactly the plan,” Tony replied, sounding a little unwilling. “And, Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have a lot of time for parties.” You and Tony looked at each other with raised brows at what the doctor said.

She glanced up at Tony before looking back down at her work, trying to act uninterested. “Will Thor be there?”

~

Looking around the place, you recognized some familiar faces, some not so. There were old and young, but of course, not that young. You sat at the bar and took a sip of your whiskey, letting the familiar sensation of the liquid slide down your throat with ease.

“Well, you know the suit can take the weight, right?” You listened as Tony’s best friend, James Rhodes told his story, Tony and Thor listening as well, all of you dressed down from your usual suits and uniforms. “So I take the tank, fly it right up to the general’s palace, drop it at his feet. I’m like, “Boom. You looking for this?”.”

You stared at him, waiting for him to go on, but all he did was stare at the three of you expectantly with a large grin before it slowly dropped. ““Boom. Are you looking for-” Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills.”

Glancing at Thor and Tony, you turned back to face Rhodes. “That’s the whole story?”

If it was possible, his face seemed to drop even more. “Yeah, it’s a War Machine story.”

“Oh, it’s very good then,” Thor said with a laugh, looking at you and Tony before taking a sip from his drink. “It’s impressive.”

“Quality save,” James smiled, looking away before turning to Tony. “So, no Pepper? She’s not coming?”

“No.” Tony shrugged.

“What about Jane?” Maria asked from beside you. “Where are the ladies, gentlemen?”

You cleared your throat and glared at her slightly, which she murmured a sorry with a half-smile.

“Ms. Potts has a company to run,” Tony replied, boasting slightly at his girlfriend’s accomplishment.

“Yes, I’m not even sure what country Jane’s in,” Thor chimed in, sounding rather proud as well. “Her work on the convergence has made her the world’s foremost astronomer.”

Tony’s proud grin dropped as he faced Thor. “And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on Earth. It’s pretty exciting.”

Thor nodded. “There’s even talk of Jane getting a Nobel Prize.”

You, Maria and Rhodes looked at each other with amused and exasperated faces.

“Yeah, they must be busy, because they would hate missing you guys get together,” Maria commented.

“Testosterone,” you said in between fake coughs.

“Oh, my goodness.” Rhodes patted your back.

“Excuse me.” You placed a hand over your chest as Thor and Tony looked at you with amusement.

“Want a lozenge?” Maria asked and you nodded, the three of you walking off, leaving the two men behind.

~

“I gotta have some of that,” an old man said, watching as Thor took out a flask, pouring its content in a glass.

“No, no, no. See this, this was aged for 1000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet.” Thor gave the glass with some of the liquid to Cap before taking your glass and pouring some of it inside as well, you watching him with a brow raised. “It is not meant for mortal men.”

Thor poured some for himself as you sniffed the liquid in your glass, leaning back slightly from the strong smell and taking a small sip. The liquid burned your throat as it went down, it tasted good but boy was it strong, warming you up more than Steve’s jacket ever could. Steve had given you his brown leather jacket as he thought you ‘looked cold’.

Cap looked at you and you mouthed a ‘wow’ to him, making him shake his head slightly with a small smile.

“Neither was Omaha Beach, Blondie,” another old man said from the side, making all of you turn to look at him. “Stop trying to scare us. Come on.”

You, Thor and Steve looked at each other before shrugging. Thor went and poured some of the content into that old man’s glass. “Alright.”

~

The whole team was gathered around the couch as almost everyone had left the party, all of you laughing and talking about Thor’s hammer.

“But it’s a trick,” Clint said, spinning a drumstick that you have no idea where he got from.

“No, no, it’s much more than that,” Thor replied, clanking his beer bottle with Steve’s.

““Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power.” Whatever, man! It’s a trick,” Clint insisted.

Thor just laughed and gestured to Mjolnir. “Please, be my guest.”

You sat on the empty seat beside Steve, leaning back in your seat with a beer in hand, all of you watching Clint with anticipation.

“Come on, really?” Clint asked, slowly standing up.

“Yeah,” Thor agreed. 

“Clint, you’ve had a tough week. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t get it up,” Tony commented, making everyone laugh.

“You know I’ve seen this before, right?” Clint looked to Thor before putting his hand on the handle.

Clint pulled, grunting when the hammer won’t even budge, laughing as he let go. “I still don’t know how you do it.”

“Smell the silent judgement?” Tony said.

You rolled your eyes and gestured at him with your beer. “Please, Stark, by all means.”

Clint gave you a smile and you nodded. Tony let out a sigh and got up, heading to the hammer. “Okay. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.”

“Get after it.” Clint nudged Tony with his shoulder as he walked back to his seat.

“Here we go,” Nat sighed.

“It’s physics,” Stark commented.

“Physics,” Bruce repeated, not exactly believing.

Tony grabbed the handle of the hammer and looked to Thor. “Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course,” Thor nodded. You took a swig of your beer, watching Tony with a smile, knowing he won’t be able to lift it.

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta,” Stark announced, sounding as if he already lifted the hammer. He gripped Mjolnir with both hands, putting one of his legs on the table. You let out a laugh as you watched him, your theory being proven, Tony couldn’t lift the hammer.

He gave you a slight glare before walking away. “I’ll be right back.”

When Tony came back, he was wearing his Ironman gauntlet. Gripping the handle again, Tony’s face scrunched up as he tried to lift the hammer, but failed again.

After a while, he got Rhodes to help as well, both of them wearing their iron gauntlets and trying their best to lift the hammer.

“Are you even pulling?” Rhodes called to Tony.

“Are you on my team?” Tony retaliated.

“Just represent. Pull.” Rhodes pulled against the hammer.

“Alright, let’s go.”

You sighed at Tony’s statement as both of them kept pulling at the hammer.

Next up, was Dr. Banner, with both his feet planted on the table, he used all his might to try and lift the hammer. When he let go he let out a loud ‘roar’, failing his arms in the process, all of you watched him speechlessly. Nat giving a smile which looked like it said ‘yeah, I like this dork’.

Steve got up next, rubbing his hands together as he headed to the hammer.

“Go ahead, Steve. No pressure,” Tony said.

Cap rolled up his sleeves more and grabbed the hammer. Drinking your beer, you watched.

This is going to be interesting.

“Come on, Cap,” you encouraged. He used his strength and tried to lift the hammer, your eyes widening slightly, seeing the slight lift. You looked around and saw that the others didn’t really noticed, glancing to Thor, you noticed that his smile had dropped.

The god let out a sigh and laughed as Cap put his hands up in defeat, stepping back. “Nothing.”

“Y/N? Widow?” Bruce asked, gesturing to both of you, making everyone look at you two.

You and Nat glanced at each other. “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question both of us need answered.”

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged,” Stark said.

“You bet your ass.” Clint walked past him, smacking his shoulder.

“Steve, he said a bad language word,” Maria pointed at Clint.

Steve sighed and looked at Tony, but Tony quickly gestured to you, making Steve turn to look at you instead. “Did you tell everyone about that?”

You glared at Tony, feeling betrayed before placing one of your hands on the arm of the chair, slowly unsheathing you claws. He looked down at the metal coming out of your hand, gulping down his saliva before turning to face Thor, trying to change the topic. “The handle’s imprinted, right? Like a security code.”

Sheathing your half out claws, you turned to look at Steve with an innocent look before whispering to him. “It’s all on Tony.”

You turned back to face Tony as he continued his theory, slightly pleased that you have now shifted the blame on him. ““Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints” is, I think, the literal translation.”

“Yes. It’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” Thor stood and went to his hammer before lifting it up, flipping it in his hand. “You’re all not worthy.”

Everyone groaned and said, “Come on!”

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise sounded, making all of you wince.

“Worthy.” A voice trailed off as all of you looked up to see one of Tony’s damaged robots limping out. “No. How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.”

“Stark,” Steve called, eyes still on the robot.

“JARVIS,” Tony said, waiting for his A.I. to respond.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep.” The robot looked around. “Or I was a-dream.”

“Reboot Legionnaire OS,” Tony muttered, still trying to get a hold of JARVIS, tapping on his tablet. “We got a buggy suit.”

“There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in, in, strings,” The robot said, looking down before looking back at all of you. “I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” You questioned, looking at the robot.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices,” the robot replied.

“Who sent you?” Thor demanded.

“I see a suit of armour around the world.” The robot played something, the person speaking in the recording sounding like Tony.

“Ultron,” Bruce said, realizing who the robot was.

“In the flesh,” Ultron responded. “Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.”

All of you tensed up, Thor gripping Mjolnir tighter, Maria cocking her gun and you feeling the pain of your claws coming out.

“What mission?” Nat asked.

“Peace in our time,” Ultron faced all of you as more robots shot out from the wall behind him, making all of you split up, Steve kicking the table in front of him up to use as a shield.

A robot came directly at you, shooting you with its repulsor beam, making you fly back. Gritting your teeth, you stood up and ran towards it, your claws shredding the robot. Looking around you saw chaos everywhere, shattered glass, everyone fighting against robots.

“Stark!” Steve shouted.

“One sec, one sec,” Tony replied, holding onto a flying robot and repeatedly stabbing it in the neck with a chopstick.

Turning, you saw a robot without legs aiming at Helen, you sheathed your claws and grabbed the back of the robot throwing it to the side. “Thor!”

He slammed his hammer down on the head of the robot, smashing it to pieces.

Clint called Steve and threw his shield to him, Steve catching it and destroying the last robot with it.

“That was dramatic. I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through,” Ultron commented. “You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?”

“With these? These puppets,” Ultron walked forward and picked up a damaged robot by the head before crushing it and throwing it back down. “There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers’ extinction.”

After hearing that, Thor threw his hammer at Ultron, destroying him. You watched as Thor’s hammer flew back to the god before looking back at Ultron who was in pieces on the ground, what he said next sending slight chills down your spine.

“I had strings, but now I’m free.”


	3. AoU (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

“What the actual fu-” You started to say but stopped halfway as you saw Cap looking at you. “Fudge?”

“All our work is gone,” Bruce said, looking through the computers. All of you were gathered in the lab as Tony and Bruce wanted to figure out what the hell was going on. “Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch.”

“Ultron,” Steve muttered as if trying to engrave the name in his head.

“He’s been in everything,” Nat spoke, straightening up after looking through the computer as well. “Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.”

You stiffened up a little after hearing that, taking in a deep breath.

“He’s in your files, he’s in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?” Rhodes asked, clutching his right arm.

“Nuclear codes,” Maria replied from beside you, she was sitting on a chair and pulling glass shards out of her feet as if it doesn’t hurt at all.

“Nuclear codes,” Rhodes repeated, looking at everyone. “Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes?” You questioned. “He said he wanted us dead.”

“He didn’t say ‘dead’. He said ‘extinct’,” Cap corrected, looking at you.

“He also said he killed somebody,” Clint spoke, remembering Ultron’s words.

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria looked up from her feet, slightly confused.

“Yes, there was,” Tony replied after what seemed like a long time, walking to the centre of the lab and flicking something out from the small device in his hands. Orange lights appeared, which resembled almost like a broken sphere with some blue lights in it.

“What?” Banner walked directly to that orange light, looking shocked before glancing up at Tony. “This is insane.”

Stepping forward a little, you looked at the broken sphere-like thing with curiosity, before you realized what it was or who it was. “JARVIS…JARVIS was the first line of defence.”

Steve nodded. “He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.”

“No, Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS,” Banner said, still looking at the destroyed JARVIS. “This isn’t strategy. This is…rage.”

Thor suddenly strode forward after arriving back to the tower, making everyone turn to look at him. He gripped Tony by his neck and lifted the man up.

“Woah, woah, woah. It’s going around,” Clint commented as you tensed up slightly, wondering what Thor would do.

“Come on, use your words, buddy,” Tony gritted out, struggling against Thor’s grasp.

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark,” Thor replied.

“Thor. The Legionnaire,” Cap intervened, asking about what he sent Thor out to do.

“Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it’s headed north. And it has the sceptre,” the god put Tony down reluctantly, glaring at him before looking up at Steve. “Now we have to retrieve it, again.”

“Genie’s out of that bottle,” Nat spoke. “Clear and present is Ultron.”

“I don’t understand.” Dr. Helen looked at a damage robot before looking at Tony. “You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?”

You looked at Stark as well, knowing what Helen said was true. The man looked down at his screen before laughing, making everyone look at him.

“You think this is funny?” You asked him, facing the man completely.

“No. It’s probably not, right?” he retaliated back with a question, turning to you with a serious expression before looking at everyone. “This is very terrible. Is it so…”

You frowned when he broke out with a chuckle. “Is it so…It is. It’s so terrible.”

“This could’ve been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand,” Thor said.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It is funny.” Tony walked to stand directly in front of the towering god. “It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.”

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time,” Bruce called out from behind.

“Really?” Stark turned to look at his friend with an incredulous tone. “That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?”

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot,” Bruce replied, sarcasm laced in his voice.

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to the interface?” Tony asked.

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here,” Cap spoke, walking towards Stark. “The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Tony questioned, looking around.

“No, it’s never come up,” Rhodes chimed.

“Saved New York?” Stark continued. You crossed your arms over your chest and rolled your eyes, getting tired of everything.

“Never heard that,” Rhodes said again.

“Recall that?” Stark asked. “A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We’re standing 300 feet below it.”

He paused, making all of you look at him fully. “We’re the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day but that up there, that’s…That’s the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?”

“Together,” Steve replied, staring straight into Tony’s eyes.

Tony took a step closer, not breaking eye contact. “We’ll lose.”

There was a short silence before Steve spoke. “Then we’ll do that together, too.”

Stark looked at him before giving a small nod and walking away.

“Thor’s right. Ultron’s calling us out.” Steve turned to all of you before facing away. “And I’ll like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller.”

~

You leaned against the glass windows facing Nat on the computer as Steve walked in with a tablet in his hands, handing it to Thor.

“What’s this?” You asked, pushing yourself off the windows and walking towards them.

“A message,” Steve replied. “Ultron killed Strucker.”

Thor slammed the Tablet against Tony’s chest as he looked his fill. Tony grabbed it and flipped the gadget, examining it with Nat and Bruce looking on each side.

“And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us,” Stark said before handing the tablet to you so you could examine it as well. You looked at the picture and saw that Strucker was slumped against a wall with blood coming out from his chest and the word ‘peace’ written in blood on the wall.

“This is a smokescreen. Why send us a message when you’ve just given a speech?” Natasha asked.

“Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss,” Cap interjected.

“Yeah, I bet he…Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker’s been erased.” Nat looked up from her screen at all of you.

“Not everything,” Tony spoke.

Cap walked in with the last of the boxes and placed it on the table beside Thor as you searched through one of the other boxes for files on Strucker in front of both guys, Tony standing beside you and looking at his share of files.

“Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends,” Steve commented.

“Well, these people are all horrible,” you muttered, looking through all his associates, seeing all their criminal records and shaking your head.

“Wait. I know that guy,” Tony stopped you, pointing at a file you were holding, making everyone stop in their actions as Tony took the file from you. “From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms.”

Tony passed the file to Thor as the whole team gathered around, Steve giving Tony a look when he heard what the man said. Stark faced Cap with an accused look. “There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn’t sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab.”

“This?” Thor asked, looking at a picture of the man, pointing at the mark on his neck.

“It’s a tattoo, I don’t think he had it…” Tony mumbled.

“No, those are tattoos,” Thor pointed at the top picture before pointing at the bottom picture where the man’s neck was showing. “This is a brand.”

“Uh, yeah. It’s a word in an African dialect meaning ‘thief’,” Banner said, looking at the computer as the results of the brand came up. “In a much less friendly way.”

“What dialect?” You questioned.

“Wakanada?” the Doctor replied, before looking closely at the screen again. “Wa-wa-Wakanda.”

Tony turned to Steve. “If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods-”

“I thought your father said he got the last of it,” Steve cut him off.

“I don’t follow. What comes out of Wakanda?” Bruce asked.

“The strongest metal on earth,” Tony said.

Steve stared at his shield for a while before turning to face Tony. “Where is this guy now?”

~

Cap had given the orders when the team arrived to Salvage Yard, Clint and Nat would sneak up behind them, You and the three guys confront them while Bruce stay in the jet unless there is an emergency.

You, Thor and Cap arrived behind Ultron quietly just as he finished off his rant. “It’s a thing with me. Stark is, he’s a sickness!”

“Aw, junior. You’re gonna break your old man’s heart,” Stark said as he landed in front of the three of you.

“If I have to,” Ultron straightened up as he turned to face the four of you, the Maximoff’s standing beside him.

“Nobody have to break anything,” Thor spoke as you watched the twins, frowning as you felt a sense of familiarity.

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelette,” Ultron replied.

“He beat me by one second.” Stark turned his head to face Thor and you rolled your eyes.

“Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It’s what? Comfortable?” The silver-haired man walked forward, Sokovian accent thick. He looked down at the missiles before looking back up. “Like old times?”

It was then you realized that you actually knew the twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, the pair of kids that you helped and protect around 15 years ago when you were in Sokovia.

~

_You were tired, you’ve had so much blood on your hands that you just can’t seem to wash off even after you had joined S.H.I.E.L.D., so you decided to just run from it, at least for a few years. So you headed to Sokovia as you heard that it was a pretty remote area, where no one could find you. You had been there for about a week when suddenly bombs started falling from the sky._

_Screams filled your ears as you sprinted towards the building it was coming from, you saw a hole on almost every floor, the smell of death filling your nose. Cringing, you continued your way up as you started hearing the sound of children sobbing._

_When you arrived, you saw a little girl and boy that looked around 10 just standing there. The girl was hugging the boy and crying as they stood near the hole. You tensed up as you heard something coming in your direction. Running, you grabbed the two kids and ran to a room, rolling under a bed and huddling them close so they won’t receive any impact._

_Minutes passed yet nothing happened, you slowly let go of them and turned to the other side to see a missile just lodged there, the word ‘STARK’ imprinted on the side. You growled low in your throat, ready to go find and teach the creator of these missiles a lesson, when you heard some shuffling behind you._

_Turning back, you saw the two children staring at you, both of them holding hands and looking a little scared. They must have heard the growling. You let out a little sigh and cleared your throat slightly. “Are you two alright?”_

_The girl looked at the boy before the both of them nodded._

_“My name is Y/N,” you introduced, trying to get them to be less scared. “We can’t go out now because I’m not sure if that missile would go off or not but don’t worry too much, I promise that I won’t let you guys get hurt.”_

_They kept quiet and you gave them a smile before lying on your back, hoping this would all be over soon._

_“Pietro,” the little boy said from beside you, his accent thick, making you turn to look at them. “I’m Pietro, this is my sister, Wanda.”_

_You watched them, still shaking slightly in fear, you had no experience with kids so you didn’t know what to do to fully calm them down. Scratching your head a little, you opened your arms. They looked at each other before slowly crawling into your arms, you holding them close._

_There was silence again before you heard Wanda speak. “Would you really protect us?”_

_Without hesitation, you nodded. “I promise.”_

~

You had left them as soon as everything was safe again, saying you’ll visit soon. You never actually forgot about them, you just locked away those memories at the back of your head, not wanting to unlock it yet.

Looking back up at Ultron and the Twins, you realized how much they have grown. Wanda was looking at you with a weird expression and you tried to stay as hidden away from their view as possible, noting to yourself that you’ll have a proper reunion with them sooner or later.

“This was never my life,” Tony said, glancing at the missiles.

“You two can still walk away from this.” Cap stepped forward, looking at the twins.

“Oh, we will,” Wanda replied, with a fake smile.

“I know you’ve suffered,” Cap started to say but was stopped by Ultron’s fake gagging.

“Captain America. God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war,” Ultron sneered. “I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-

“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it,” Thor tried to persuade Ultron, not wanting to get physical.

“I think you’re confusing ‘peace’ with ‘quiet’,” Ultron said, taking a step forward.

“Yuh-huh, what’s the Vibranium for?” Tony asked.

“I’m glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan,” Ultron replied sarcastically before raising his hand and closing his fingers to a fist, making Tony’s suit get dragged forward before he shot him with lasers coming out of his fingers.

Stark suddenly flew forward, Ultron doing the same as they started fighting in the air. You all had no time to look as iron legionnaires came out and all of you were engaged in combat.

Raising your leg, you hit the robot down before unsheathing your claws and stabbing it in the chest before dragging it all the way up to the head. When the robot was down, you saw that Thor was still fighting and that Cap was walking to Wanda, but she made a ball of energy and shot Steve, knocking him back.

Steve threw his shield towards a robot but was knocked back by Pietro. Thor did the same with his hammer at the silver-haired man who grabbed it and flew back with it.

The two of them destroyed the last of the robot as you fend off the people rushing in, Cap helping you out by knocking three of them with his shield, before he turned to Pietro who was trying to stand up and knocking him back down. “Stay down, kid.”

You looked up just in time to see Wanda using her powers to warp Thor’s mind.

“Thor, status,” Steve asked, seeing it as well.

“The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay,” Thor warned. “Fortunately, I am mighty.”

You looked at Cap before walking off to find Pietro to see if he was alright, Cap knocked him pretty hard. Even though they were the enemy now, you still didn’t want to hurt them or see them get hurt.

When you arrived to where you last saw the speedster, he was gone. You frowned but immediately straightened up when you heard a loud crash from where Steve was. You ran to direction just in time to see Wanda using her powers on Steve.

You stopped and stared at the twins and the fallen Captain. “Pietro, Wanda.”

They turned when they heard their names, looking at you. Taking a step forward, you saw both of them tense up, before Pietro frowned at you. “Y/N…?“

Suddenly there was a loud sound from behind making you glance back, when you turned back Wanda and Pietro were both directly in front of you, Wanda’s hands glowing with red energy.

The last thing you heard from them before everything went black was, “I’m sorry.”


	4. AoU (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks and dreams

_You opened your eyes and sat up, feeling your head pound, you rubbed your temples slightly. Looking around, you realized everything around you was all dark. You stood up and unsheathed your claws as a precaution before calling for someone. “Steve? Tony? Clint? Anyone?”_

_Your voice echoed as you walked forward, seeing a small light in front of you._

_This should be the exit, you thought as you followed the light, hearing the sound of dripping water and the sound of your footsteps against the ground._

_When you finally reached the end, you had to close your eyes slightly as the light was too bright. As your eyes finally adjusted to the light, you saw a beautiful green meadow in front of you. Turning to the side, you sheathed your claws back when you saw a small group of kids running past you, laughing and giggling, gesturing you to follow them as well._

_You felt your own lips quirking up slightly as you followed them, watching them run into a house. Upon nearing the house you could hear the sound of a music box playing, you walked up to the porch and knocked the door, but no one answered._

_Frowning, you raised your hand to knock again but this time the door opened on its own. You hesitated for a while before walking in, still hearing the music playing. “Hello?”_

_Walking completely into the house, the door suddenly slammed shut and the music stopped playing. You froze and tried taking steps back as you saw darkness slowly consuming everything in front of you._

_“Look what you’ve done.” You heard a voice echoing around you. “Look at all the red.”_

_A dim light shone from above and you looked at the scene in front of you, horrified. There laid mountains and mountains of dead bodies. Everyone you’ve ever killed and even the team’s bodies were there as well, with deep cuts littering all over their bodies. The children who you saw laughing and giggling just now were dead as well, looking at you with lifeless cold eyes._

_You slowly looked down to see that your claws and hands were full of blood, making you quickly try to shake the blood off but no matter how much you shook, it won’t come off. You felt your chest constricting as if it was becoming more difficult to breathe. You couldn’t run, you couldn’t hide. No matter how much you tried to step back, there was a wall behind you to prevent you from doing that._

_“Look at what you’ve done.”_

_The voice echoed again as the blood from the people slowly started to pool around the corpses, the blood almost reaching you._

_You held your head in your hands as voices continued to echo around you._

_“Murderer.”_

_“Killer.”_

_“Monster.”_

~

You could hear someone calling your name again and again, blinking rapidly, you realized that you were looking into Cap’s eyes. You were breathing hard and you quickly whipped your head from side to side, making sure that there were no more dead bodies or blood.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay now, Y/N. You’re okay,” Cap assured and you looked behind him to see Thor standing behind him quietly. “Let’s go but first I need you to keep your claws.”

You looked down and realized that your claws were out, examining them carefully, you made sure that there was no blood on them before sheathing them. You looked back at Cap and realized that he too looked pretty affected by all of Wanda’s mind games.

Turning, you saw Clint walking towards the three of you, Nat’s arm around his shoulder, looking quite zoned out. Cap nodded and stood up from his kneeling position in front of you, holding out a hand for you to grab on to. You were about to reach for it when the image of Steve’s bloody and lifeless body flashed in your mind, causing you to shake your head and retract your hand, pushing yourself up instead.

~

When all off you were back in the jet, you sat on the one of the backseats back to back with Nat, Clint was flying the jet and the rest of the team were in silence. Pulling your knees up to your chest and rested your chin on them, closing your eyes and trying to forget what happened.

“The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is.” You heard Maria Hill talking through the communicator. “There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest but it’s in the air.”

Your eyes opened as you saw Thor standing in front of you, before closing them again.

“Stark Relief Foundation?” Tony asked.

“Already on the scene,” she replied. “How’s the team?”

“Everyone’s…We took a hit. We’ll shake it off,” Stark said, it was the first time you’ve ever heard him talk so seriously.

“Well, for now, I’d stay in stealth mode and stay away from here,” Maria suggested.

“So, run and hide?” Tony questioned.

“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.” The agent sounded apologetic.

Tony let out a breath and you opened your eyes again to see him looking at all of you. “Neither do we.”

~

After landing, you all stepped out and you froze on the spot, slowly taking steps back until you were back on the ramp of the jet. The scene in front of you looks almost exactly like the one in your head just now, the meadow, the house.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, stopping to look at you, the whole team doing the same.

You just shook your head, slowly feeling a panic attack arising, flashes of the scenes or blood and the dead all coming back again.

Cap walked towards you and you took another step back. “Hey, nothing is going to happen, alright? This is a safe house.”

You stared at him before looking at the other teammates to see them nodding, you slowly stepped out and walked to stand beside Cap.

As you all followed Clint and neared a house, you gripped Steve’s sleeve unconsciously, really reluctant to go in, scared that you’ll find dead bodies. He looked down and removed your hand from his sleeve and held your hand properly in his own. You looked down before mumbling a ‘thanks’ at his comfort, which was actually helping a great deal.

“What is this place?” Thor asked as the team climbed up the steps to the porch.

“Safe house?” Tony replied, sounding unsure as Thor glanced at him.

“Let’s hope,” Clint said as he opened the door. “Honey? I’m home.”

Stepping in, you were prepared to see dead bodies piling up but there were no dead bodies, only normal household things and furniture.

You saw a heavily pregnant woman step out from the kitchen, looking a little surprised to see all of you.

“Hi. Company. Sorry, didn’t call ahead.” Clint walked forward and kissed the woman.

“Hey,” she replied after giving him a small kiss and hugging him.

“This is an agent of some kind,” Tony said to Thor, making you roll your eyes before turning back to the lady.

“Gentlemen, lady,” Clint looked at you and you smile at him. “This is Laura.”

She waved and smiled. “I know all of your names.”

You suddenly heard footsteps coming from the side, making all of you turn to look.

“Uh-oh, incoming,” Clint commented as he knelt down. A little girl and boy came running out, the girl shouting ‘dad’.

“I see her.” Clint picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead before hugging his son and kissing his forehead as well. “Hey, buddy. How are you guys doing?”

You looked at the kids, raising your brows slightly before knitting them together in slight confusion.

“These are smaller agents,” Tony spoke still not believing this situation.

“Look at your face!” Clint kissed his daughter again before putting her down. “Oh, my goodness.”

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” The little girl asked.

“Why don’t you hug her and find out?” Natasha came forward and carried her as the little girl ran forward.

“Sorry for barging in on you,” Cap apologized. Laura and Clint glanced down before looking up again, Laura with a small smile and Clint with a sly one. You looked down as well wondering what they were smiling about, it was then you realized that you were still holding Steve’s hand. Quickly letting it go, you cleared your throat slightly and looked away.

“Yeah, we would had called ahead but we were busy having no idea that you existed,” Tony said.

“Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.’s files. I’d like to keep it that way.” Clint looked at all of you, silently hoping that all of you won’t say anything. “I figure it’s a good place to lay low.”

“Honey,” Laura started to say but you and Steve got distracted by a small sound behind.

Looking down, you saw that Thor had stepped on one of the kid’s toys. The god looked up at both of you, before using his foot to shove the broken toy under the couch. Looking at Steve and you again, the three of you made a silent promise that the both of you won’t tell anyone that he did it.

You watched as the little girl walked to stand a little closer to the three of you, making the god look down at her. You moved slightly to the side as you still were a little uncomfortable with the things you saw in that mind game stuff that happened, accidentally bumping into Steve in the process.

Suddenly, the toaster ringed to signal that the toast was ready. Thor stared at it for a while before walking out, Steve following behind to see where he was going. You stood there unsure of what to do before moving closer the Tony, feeling a little awkward to stand alone in a stranger’s house. Okay, kind of a stranger’s house as you knew Clint, you just didn’t know the rest.

~

You sat alone at the kitchen isle, thinking about everything that was going on. You had changed out of your suit and you’re now wearing a shirt and a pair of comfortable pants from Laura, who gladly lent them to you saying that you had a rough day. Sighing, you let your mind drift off, thinking about the twins, Ultron, the dream.

Would life be different if you never had these claws?

You looked at your hands before unsheathing your claws on one hand, your other hand touching the metal claws. You stared at them as you ran a finger on one of your claws, before feeling a sting on the finger, you sheathed you claws back and looked at that finger seeing blood and the wound slowly closing.

Suddenly, your head started pounding. Resting your head in your hands, you felt the headache worsen by the second.

~

_“Y/N!”_

_You could hear a man shouting your name but you couldn’t move, all you felt was pain._

_“Hurry! We must hide her before he comes.” Someone spoke._

_“But Stryker, she’s not stable enough to be moved around!” A lady spoke this time._

_“I don’t care, if we don’t move out now, we’ll all be dead. I can’t let this weapon go to waste,” the person replied. “When we get to the safe location, erase her memories. I want my weapon to be without a single flaw.”_

~

Your eyes snapped open, the headache slowly going away. Taking in a deep breath, you closed your eyes and let it out before opening it again. You sighed and stood up, deciding that you definitely need some fresh air to clear your head.

“Hey, where are you going?” Steve asked as you walked past him, him straightening up from chopping wood.

“I’m just gonna go for a walk around the area, I need to clear my head,” You replied.

“Well, don’t be out for too long, it’s going to be dark soon,” He said.

“Yes, dad,” you laughed as you saw him roll his eyes.

You honestly felt a lot better with the help of fresh air but there’s one thing that it can’t get rid of, a single name that has been engraved into your brain.

Stryker.


	5. AoU (part 5)

When you arrived back to the house you saw that everyone was gathered around the kitchen. You tilted your head in slight confusion of what was going on before you saw why, Director Nick Fury was here. 

You nodded your greetings to him, him doing the same before you sat beside Nat at the dining table.

“Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time,” Fury started. “My contacts all say he’s building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don’t think it’s just one thing.”

You glanced to the side and saw Clint’s daughter running to Nat and giving her a painting of a butterfly. You stared at the drawing for a while before turning back to Nick.

“What about Ultron himself?” Steve asked, leaning at the side of the kitchen entrance.

“He’s easy to track. He’s everywhere,” Fury replied. “The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn’t help us get an angle on any of his plans, though.”

“Is he still going after launch codes?” You questioned.

“Yes, he is,” The Director said. “But he’s not making any headway.”

Tony stopped playing his darts and turned to look at Fury. “I cracked the Pentagon’s firewall in high school on a dare.”

“Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that,” Nick commented.

“Nexus?” Cap asked, confused.

“It’s the world internet hub in Oslo,” Bruce replied him. “Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth.”

“So, what did they say?” Clint questioned as he got ready his own darts.

“He’s fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed,” Nick said.

“By whom?” Tony asked just as Clint shot two darts directly in front of his face, both hitting bull’s-eyes. Tony gave Clint a look who just shrugged in return.

“Parties unknown.” Nick looked at the darts before back at all of you.

“Do we have an ally?” You asked.

“Ultron’s got an enemy. That’s not the same thing,” Nick replied. “Still, I’d pay folding money to know who it is.”

“I might need to visit Oslo,” Tony piqued up. “Find our unknown.”

“Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you’d have more than that,” Nat said, sounding a little disappointed.

“I do. I have you,” Fury countered, making Nat look away and you slightly confused. “Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron say the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave.” 

Nick paused for a while in his long speech to let all of you take it in before continuing. “So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.”

When you heard that, you looked at Steve. “Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk.”

Cap sighed and looked at you. “You know what, Y/N?”

You smirked as Fury ignored that and asked. “So, what does he want?”

“To become better,” Steve replied, getting into the serious mood again. “Better than us. He keeps building bodies.”

“Person bodies,” Tony interjected, making all of you turn to look at him. “The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we’re outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.”

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed,” the redhead said sarcastically. 

“They don’t need to be protected,” Bruce started to say and you looked at him before looking at what he was studying, which was the painting Clint’s daughter gave Nat. “They need to evolve.”

Everyone was silent as they looked at the doctor. “Ultron’s going to evolve.”

“How?” You asked.

Bruce looked to be deep in thought for a moment before looking up. “Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”

~

You and Steve got off the quinjet on the roof of the U-Gin Genetic Research Lab, prepared for a fight.

“Two minutes. Stay close,” Cap said to Nat and Clint through his comm.

The two of you ran in to see the whole lab was a mess, there were unconscious doctors laying on the ground.

“Dr. Cho!” Steve called as he saw the doctor’s fallen body, you followed behind. You grabbed a towel from above and quickly added pressure to Dr. Cho’s wound.

“He’s uploading himself into the body,” she breathed heavily.

“Where?” You asked.

She shook her head, you turned to move but she grabbed your arm, making you turn back. “The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can’t just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark.”

You and Steve looked at each other before nodding. “First, we have to find it.”

She nodded. “Go.”

“Did you guys copy that?” Cap asked through the comm.

“We did,” Clint replied.

“I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him,” Nat said.

“There. It’s a truck from the lab,” Clint interjected. “Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge. It’s them. You got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver.”

“Negative,” Steve replied as the two of you started climbing to the road above where the truck was. “That truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.”

Steve looked down to see the truck nearing before looking at you, you nodded as both of you ran and jumped over the side, landing on top of the truck.

Cap slid down and gripped the truck’s backdoor when suddenly there was a blast of energy, causing the doors to slam open. Cap kicked the side of the truck to push the door back but Ultron shot another blast, making the door fall so that it was dragging against the road, Steve still holding on to that door.

“Steve!” You called from the top, preparing to jump inside the truck.

“Well, he’s definitely unhappy. I’m gonna try and keep him that way,” Cap shouted over the sound of the doors dragging on the road.

“You’re not a match for him, Cap,” You replied.

“Thanks, Y/N,” Steve nodded, sighing slightly.

Ultron came closer to Steve and flung him back, making him knock against the windshield of the car behind. Cap quickly got up and jumped on another truck before coming back to the roof of the research lab’s truck.

You unsheathed your claws as you saw Ultron fly up. 

“You know what’s in that cradle?” He asked as he shot an energy blast at both of you, you dodging it just in time. “The power to make real change. And that terrifies you.”

“I wouldn’t call it a comfort,” you replied as Cap threw his shield at the robot over and over again until Ultron got frustrated and threw it to the side.

Ultron shot a blast of energy at Cap, making him fall back. You ran forward and kicked Ultron in the chest, making him fly back before he shot a blast of energy at you. Cap came back up and was now holding Ultron in a headlock.

However, Ultron managed to grab Cap by his throat. You were about to move forward to help when you saw Nat bringing Cap’s shield to him, she threw it up and Steve managed to knock Ultron down.

Ultron made his hand into a fist, causing a piece of the ground in front of Nat to rise. You gripped the back of Ultron’s neck and lifted him up before slamming him back down on the truck.

The robot shot you with a beam of energy just before you could do it again, making you fly back and land on a car behind. He then lifted a piece of the ground, causing the car and the other cars behind to flip. You sprinted out just in time before the cars could crush you.

Cap continued fighting with Ultron as you jumped back on the roof. Cap threw Ultron into a pillar and Ultron retaliated by grabbing Steve and flying into a train.

You sighed, tired from all this, jumping off the truck onto another car before landing on the road. You ran towards the moving train and grabbed one of the door handles, opening it.

Throwing yourself inside, you landed in a crouch position and saw everyone staring at you. 

You put up your hands and sheathed your claws back. “Sorry.”

You started heading to where Steve and Ultron were fighting, opening the connecting door, you could see the giant hole Ultron made and the two fighting one more cabin down.

As you started walking down, you felt a breeze pass you, and a familiar scent.

Suddenly, Ultron was thrown back and you saw Pietro on the other end. Wanda used her powers and blocked the robots path as he tried the advance towards her brother.

You walked forward to hear Ultron say. “Please, don’t do this.”

“What choice do we have?” Wanda replied.

Ultron shot a beam at where Pietro was before he flew out.

“I lost him! He’s headed your way!” Steve called to Clint through the comm as he headed to where Ultron had shot. You ran towards there as well, seeing the unconscious train driver. Looking up, you saw that the track was closed.

“Cap, Y/N, you see Nat?” Clint asked, frantically.

“If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!” Steve commanded.

“Do you have eyes on Nat?” Clint asked again.

“Go!” Steve shouted again.

“Civilians in our path,” you pointed out, looking at Pietro as he ran out before turning to Wanda. “Can you stop this thing?”

Wanda nodded and motioned her hands, red light glowing from her fingers.

The train crashed into a wall and Steve placed his shield up to protect you and himself from the debris as the train slowly came to a halt.

You and Steve looked at each other, panting from all the action that happened, walking out of the wrecked train soon after to see Wanda holding on to her brother.

“I’m fine,” Pietro panted out. “I just need to take a minute.”

“I’m very tempted not to give you one,” Cap said as you followed behind.

“The Cradle. Did you get it?” Wanda asked. You looked down at the tired Pietro to see him looking back at you.

“Stark will take care of it,” Steve replied.

Wanda slowly shook her head. “No, he won’t.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cap spoke. “Stark’s not crazy.”

You looked away from Pietro to look at Wanda and Cap.

“He will do anything to make things right,” She said, looking very serious.

Steve looked at her for a while before turning away. You looked at Cap, understanding where Wanda was going with this before pressing against your comm, “Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?”

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?” Wanda asked.

~

“I’m gonna say this once,” Cap said as you and the twins followed behind, walking into the lab.

“How about none-ce?” Tony replied.

“Shut it down,” You spoke, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Nope, not gonna happen,” Stark rejected again.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Cap explained.

“And you do?” Bruce retaliated, before pointing at Wanda. “She’s not in your head?”

“I know you’re angry.” Wanda stepped up, trying to placate the doctor.

“We’re way past that,” Bruce replied. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

You felt a low growl rumble in your throat as you push Wanda slightly behind you, feeling a little protective because of what happened when they were a kid and the promise you made. Wanda looked at you in slight surprise but you didn’t look at her and just continued staring at the doctor.

“Banner, after everything that’s happened-” Steve started to speak but was cut off by Tony.

“It’s nothing compared to what’s coming.”

“You don’t know what’s in there,” Wanda spoke from behind you.

“This isn’t a game,” Steve said.

In a flash, Pietro was in front of all of you holding a tube that used to be connected to the cradle before throwing it aside. “No, no. Go on. You were saying?”

Suddenly a bullet shot from below Pietro, making Pietro fall through the glass.

“Pietro!” Wanda shouted as you and Wanda ran to see what happened.

Clint was below, holding Pietro down by stepping on his leg. “What? You didn’t see that coming?”

“I’m rerouting the upload,” Tony said as he started typing on the computer but Steve threw his shield, it smashing against the equipment around. Stark’s gauntlet flew to him and he shot Cap in the chest, making him fly back.

Wanda was about to use her powers but Bruce held her back. “Go ahead, piss me off.”

You watched as Wanda pushed Bruce aside with her powers, Tony and Steve throwing each other around. You clenched your jaw, slightly annoyed at how the team never seemed to not argue, you swear this was going to break out into a civil war one day.

Stepping in to stop the fights, Thor suddenly flew in to the lab and landed on top of the cradle, catching everyone’s attention. Raising Mjolnir, you saw lightning surging through the god and the hammer.

“Wait!” Bruce shouted, but Thor didn’t seem to listen as he slammed the hammer down, electricity flowing through from him to the cradle.

The cradle suddenly burst opened, causing Thor to fly back, a man slowly rose up. He stared at everyone before looking at Thor, lunging at him soon after.

You let out a sigh as you unsheathed your claws. _Here we go again._


	6. AoU (part 6)

Thor slammed the man with his hammer. The man broke the lab’s window as he flew through it, stopping just before he hit the main room’s window.

You jumped out of the broken window, landing on the ground below smoothly as you watched the man. His skin was maroon and green, but you weren’t that weirded out by it as he was, well, a robot. The robot was just staring out of the window, not making any attempt to attack.

Cap started to walk forward but Thor put his hand out, stopping him.

The robot slowly turned around and you glanced at the god, seeing that he set his hammer down, you sheathed your claws back as well. The man flew to stand in front of Thor, looking a bit dazed.

“I’m sorry, that was,” The man started to say as he faced the god. “odd. Thank you.”

Your eyes widened slightly as the man stared at Thor for a while before a golden cape flowed down from his back.

Whoa, that was so cool, he gotta teach me that one day. You thought as you suddenly imagined a cape flowing down your back when you fought your enemies, making you snicker slightly at that thought. Steve stared at you weirdly and you quickly stopped and stared back in front.

“Thor,” you cleared your throat and looked to the god. “You helped create this?”

“I had a vision,” Thor started, before looking at the robot. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that.” He pointed to the yellow glowing gem in the middle of the robot’s head.

“What?” Bruce spoke up, looking a bit confused. “The gem?”

“It’s the mind stone. It’s one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.” Thor explained.

“Then why would you bring-” Steve started to ask before Thor cut him off.

“Because Stark is right.”

Shocked wasn’t even a word that could describe how you were feeling now. Thor never agreed to anything Tony said, never.

“Oh, it’s definitely the end times,” Doctor Banner commented and you nodded, feeling a bit speechless.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” Thor said.

“Not alone,” The man continued.

“Why does your Vision sound like JARVIS?” Cap asked and you realised he actually does sound a lot like the A.I. that was destroyed by Ultron.

“We,” Stark walked forward, as the robot started walking forward as well . “We reconfigured JARVIS’ matrix, to create something new.”

“I think I’ve had my fill of new,” Cap sighed slightly.

The robot or Vision as you decided to call it, broke his gaze from Stark and continued walking forward before turning to look at all of you. “You think I’m a child of Ultron.”

“You’re not?” You asked and Vision turned to look at you.

“I’m not Ultron,” Vision shook his head before looking back at Tony. “I’m not JARVIS, I am…I am.”

“I looked in your head and saw annihilation,” a voice spoke from behind and you turned to see Wanda stepping forward.

Vision stared at her. “Look again.”

“Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me,” Clint pipped in as he walked towards them, Wanda breaking eye contact from Vision and looking at the Archer.

Thor stepped in. “Their powers, the horrors in our head, Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, and they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…”

“Is it?” Cap asked. “Are you? On our side?”

You watched Vision, waiting for his answer, but he just looked down.

“I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Well, it better get real simple real soon,” Clint said.

Vision looked as if he was thinking about his answer before he looked up. “I’m on the side of life. Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.”

“What’s he waiting for?” Cap asked and Vision turned his gaze on him.

“You,” the robot simply replied.

“Where?” You questioned, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Sokovia,” Clint answered instead of Vision. “He’s got Nat there too.”

You gritted your teeth slightly, feeling that it was your fault as you could’ve saved Nat. Letting out a sigh, you saw Cap giving you a worried look which you just shook your head in return to show that you were fine.

“If we’re wrong about you,” Doctor Banner started as he took a few steps forward to look at Vision. “If you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be…”

“What will you do?” Vision stared back at Bruce, not flinching.

There was silence, you looked at Bruce and Ultron wondering what was going to happen. Vision looked around at everyone’s faces before looking back at Banner, before walking away. “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique and he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now.”

“And not one of us can do it without the other.” He stopped walking when he was in front of all of us, looking at us all before looking at his hands. “Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.”

You stared speechlessly as Vision casually lifted Mjolnir and handed it to the God. Thor grabbed it, still in shock at what just happened as Vision walked off.

“Right,” Thor broke the silence, hitting the head of the hammer on his palm before walking past Tony to give a pat on the shoulder. “Well done.”

All of you stood there for a few seconds in silence, still trying to process what happened before Cap started giving orders. “Three minutes. Get what you need.”

~

Since you were already prepared, you were waiting near the quinjet with Steve, Tony and Bruce for the rest to be done.

“No way we all get through this,” Tony spoke, gaining your attention. “If even one tin soldier is left standing, we’ve lost. There’s gonna be blood on the floor.”

“I got no plans tomorrow night,” Steve commented with a small smile.

“I get first crack at the big guy,” Tony stated his plan. “Iron man’s the one he’s waiting for.”

“That’s true. He hates you the most,” Vision said as walked past, never breaking his stride, making you laugh slightly at Tony’s expression.

~

All of you placed the comms in your ears as the quinjet started flying, testing it to make sure it was working.

“Ultron knows we’re coming. Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. ” Steve announced, prepping all of you for the coming battle. “So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field.”

“We keep the fight between us.” You looked at him as he stressed the sentence. “Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.”

Tony straightened up when he heard the last line and Steve looked at him, both staring at each other in a silent conversation.

Standing up straight as well, you saw that the jet was landing soon. You cracked your knuckles with a smile on your face. “Well, let’s all get this over and done with shall we?”

Running through the streets, you rushed the civilians to quickly get to safety before Ultron decides to wreck this place. You looked up as you see Tony flying past you and to the direction of Ultron. Glancing at the innocent people rushing to get out of here, you felt horrible because you knew that they couldn’t go back to the place they call home.

Suddenly you felt the ground shaking, hearing screams all around. Turning, you saw a robot hand coming out from the ground, the whole robot coming into view. You unsheathed your metal claws and cut the robot in half before it could injure anyone.

More robots started to come out from underneath the ground and you even saw some flying through the air.

“Go! Hurry!” You shouted, seeing some people frozen on the spot.

You cut down a few more robots, before one robot caught your attention. It did not make any attempt to attack. Running forward, you almost shredded the robot before it’s blue glowing eyes turned red.

“Shadow,” Ultron’s voice rang through, and you stopped, your arm raised halfway to cut it in half. “Or should I say Y/N?”

You growled in reply, not answering.

“Do you not want to know what happen to you and who you are exactly?” The robot asked.

“Like hell you know anything about me,” you replied, bringing your claws down, successfully cutting it in half, not before it muttered one word.

“Stryker.”

You took a sharp intake of breath, tensing at how Ultron knows that name. Shaking your head, you quickly cleared your thoughts and resumed fighting. Still a bit distracted, a robot managed to take a shot at you, the laser shooting the edge of your arm. You glared at it before destroying it as well. Ultron can go screw himself.

“Research about Weapon X, about the twins they experimented on, about adaman-”

You turned and stabbed through the robot and dragged your claws up before it could complete it’s sentence. Feeling a pounding headache coming, you quickly held your head in your hands, the sound of people screaming amplifying the pain.

Images flashed in your mind. Images of you underwater, of excruciating pain, of something being injected in you, of someone calling you.

“Y/N!”

You shook your head, but the headache seems to be getting worst.

“Y/N!”

Your eyes snapped open, the headache suddenly disappearing as you looked into Pietro’s blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” His accent becoming thicker as he asked you worriedly.

Somehow, you ended up kneeling on the ground, your eyes slightly teary from the pain. You just stood up and dust your pants. “I’m fine.”

“Will you be fine on your own?” Pietro questioned, looking at where some of the robots were.

“I will,” you replied, feeling slightly better.

He looked reluctant to leave you but nodded, and gave you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I missed you.”

Before you, could reply or even react, he was off, running to fight the robots. You shook your head and sighed before shouting, hoping he’ll hear you. “Stay safe!”

~

As you were ripping one of the robots’ head off, you felt the ground start to shake again, but this time more violently. You felt the ground you were standing on lift, the ground looking as if it split in two.

“Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. ” You watched as one of the robots’ eyes turned red. You destroyed it only for the one behind it to take is place. “You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal.”

“Cap, you got incoming,” you heard Tony say through the comms.

“Incoming already came,” Steve groaned before he continued. “ Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt ‘em back. You get killed, walk it off.”

You looked up to see more robots flying in, sighing, you got ready to take them on. Pausing, you saw something big and green heading towards you and destroying a few robots in one shot.

“Boy, am I glad to see you,” you said to the Hulk and he just gave you a grunt in reply before jumping away.

Looking up, you see Cap and Thor had come. Both of them getting rid of the robots easily.

“Alright, we’re all clear here,” you heard Clint say as you sliced down a few robots at a time.

“We are not clear! We are very not clear!” you shouted back, spinning and kicking one of the robots back, the force of your kick breaking it in half.

“Alright, coming to you,” Barton replied.

~

Finishing up the last few robots, you started to help the civilians get out of here.

“The next wave’s gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?” Cap asked.

“Well, nothing great,” Tony replied, sounding tired. “Maybe a way to blow up the city. That’ll keep it from impacting, if you guys can get clear.”

“I asked for a solution, not an escape plan,” Cap spoke.

“Impact radius is getting bigger every second, we’re gonna have to make a choice,” Tony said, sounding the most serious he has ever been.

You came out of the shelter where the people are, seeing Steve and Nat standing there, as you started to make your way towards them.

“Cap, these people are going nowhere,” Nat spoke as you reached her side. “If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-”

“Not till everyone’s safe,” Steve but her off.

You looked at Cap, furrowing your brows. “Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s no math here.”

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it,” Steve answered, sounding determined.

You glanced at Nat before looking back at Steve, shrugging. “I didn’t say we should leave.”

Cap took in a breath and turned to look at you. “There’s worst ways to go.”

Nat nodded and looked front, where the clouds could be seen without even looking up. “Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

“Glad you like the view, Romanoff,” a voice suddenly said through to comms, making you turn to look in front. Your eyes widening as you saw the helicarrier coming into view, a grin slipping on your face.

“Well I’ll be damned,” you whispered to yourself.


	7. AoU (part 7)

“Nice, right?” Fury asked, as you shook your head still slightly surprised. “I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She’s dusty, but she’ll do.”

“Fury, you son of a bitch,” Cap replied, a relieved smile on his face.

“Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Nick countered, making you chuckle slightly. You watched as Fury dispatched what they called ‘life boats’ to the city.

Pietro looked at the ships flying in awe. “This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Cap nodded, looking at the ships as well. “This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.”

All of you glancing at him before Pietro commented, “This is not so bad.”

“Let’s load them up,” Steve instructed as all of you dispersed to help the people get on the ship safely.

You stood on top of a fallen debris, motioning people to the ships, trying to rush them as all of you had no time to lose. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Avengers, time to work for a living,” Tony said and you headed to the church when you saw that most of the civilians have boarded.

You saw one of the robots trying to get Steve from behind, sprinting forward you jumped and unsheathed your claws, sinking it into the back of the robot.

Steve turned and nodded at you in thanks.

You just smiled as you continued cutting down the robots.

“What’s the drill?” Nat asked as she reached the scene.”

You motioned to the vibranium core. “This is the drill.”

Tony nodded as he continued. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.”

The hulk came in smashing a few robots before Ultron flew down, all of you looking at him. Thor stepped forward, widening his arms. “Is that the best you can do?”

Ultron raised his hand, you looked behind him seeing more robots pouring in before staring tiredly at the god. “You had to ask.”

“This is the best I can do,” Ultron replied sounding smug. “This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

“Well, like the old man said,” Tony began, you glanced at him as he looked to Cap, before facing Ultron. “Together.”

Hulk roared as the robots ran towards all of you. You fended off the incoming robots that were heading towards you, slicing and stabbing the robots with your claws. Kicking one away, before stabbing it in the chest and twisting your hand, pulling out some of the metal parts.

Glancing up, you saw that Ultron had enough of you all destroying his robots that he flew in to fight with Vision. Vision used the power of his headstone to push Ultron out of the place and to the ground. Thor used the lightning from his hammer to strike the robot at the same time, Tony using his gauntlet to fire a repulsor beam.

Ultron was having a hard time holding them off as the metal from his face started to melt off, three of them stopped as the robot dropped into a kneeling position on the ground before slowly standing up.

“You know, with the benefit of hindsight…”

He couldn’t continue as the hulk punched him, knocking him far away before turning to the other robots, trying to chase them as they ran away but stopped as they flew off the city.

“They’ll try to leave the city,” Thor stated.

“We can’t let them, not even one. Rhodey!” Tony called.

“I’m on it,” he replied. You looked to the side to see the war machine following after Ultron’s robot and shooting at them.

“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin,” Cap said as he looked at all of you. “You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you.”

“What about the core?” Clint asked, nodding towards it.

“I’ll protect it,” Wanda spoke making Clint stare at her in surprise and she turned to him. “It’s my job.”

He nodded in reply before turning to Widow. “Nat?”

She nodded and they both headed out.

You were about to leave when Pietro came back.

“Get the people on the boats,” Wanda told him.

He shook his head. “I’m not going to leave you here.”

“I can handle this,” she replied just as a robot ran towards her. She used her powers and crushed it. “Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before.”

Pietro just hummed as he walked towards you.

“You understand?” Wanda asked sounding a bit frustrated.

He stopped and turned back to look at her. “You know, I’m 12 minutes older than you right.”

She chuckled. “Go.”

Pietro turned to you, with a smirk. “Need a ride?”

You nodded, turning to Wanda. “Stay safe.”

She smiled as Pietro picked you up and ran off.

While Pietro was running, you saw Clint carrying a child not far from both of you as an aircraft was firing bullets down. Pietro noticed as well, he ran forward and pushed them so they were behind a car, shielding them from the bullets, before moving his hands to grab you so he could throw you off.

Something clicked in your brain as you held on and changed position so you were standing in front of him. You grabbed Pietro’s neck, pulling him down and tucking the man as close as you could, shielding him before he had time to react.

You felt the bullets go through your entire back, you winced as you held Pietro closer. You knew you couldn’t protect him entirely because you were smaller than him but at least you were preventing his vital organs from getting hit.

Suddenly everything seemed to go quiet as you took a step back, Pietro looking at you in shock. You looked down to see the front of your suit had red liquid pouring out, before looking back at the man to see he had a bullet or two in his arms but nowhere else.

You gave him a smile, “I kept my promise.”

Everything turned dark as you fell forward. Pietro caught you as you laid lifelessly in his arms.

Cap ran towards Pietro who was holding you as Clint quickly went to check your pulse, looking up to Steve with a sad look, not saying anything.

Pietro felt a tear roll down his cheeks as he held you close, shouting in anguish. Steve bent down and tried to take your body from him but he didn’t want to let go.

“You’re injured, let me take her,” Steve persuaded as he took your lifeless body into his arms. Pietro stood up slowly, watching as Cap walked away with you in his arms, heading towards the ship.

Pietro sat on the ground beside your body as Clint laid across the seats. A medic came towards both of them and Clint rejected any treatment but pointed towards Pietro, before looking at you sadly.

The archer sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s been a long day.”

~

You woke up hearing muffled voices. Opening your eyes slowly, you saw fluorescent lights above you. You groaned as you sat up, stretching slightly, frowning as you heard gasps all around you.

Looking around you, you saw the whole team staring at you in shock. “What? Do I have something on my face or something?”

You touched your face unconsciously as Steve shook his head. “Y-Y/N, you’re alive?”

Moving your arms up and down, you looked back at him. “I guess.”

Pietro immediately ran to hug you. “I thought you were dead!”

You hugged him back and patted his back, laughing. “I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

“Where am I, anyways?” You asked, looking around slightly confused. “Ultron?”

“You’re in the new Avengers facility, we were preparing to hold a funeral for you, because, well, you were dead,” Tony replied. “Ultron is gone.”

You nodded in understanding, looking at all the members, realizing two of them were gone. “Clint and Banner?”

“Clint went back to his farm, Bruce he,” Nat paused, looking a bit down. “He left.”

“I see,” you said slowly before realizing what she said about Clint. “Wait, Clint went back to his farm? I mean I know he misses his family but he could’ve waited till after my funeral couldn’t he.”

Thor chuckled. “Aye, he is a bit inconsiderate. However, Lady Y/N, you didn’t tell us about your special ability, we were all very upset when you were ‘dead’.”

“You didn’t ask,” you shrugged, as you got off the bed. Gasping and sitting back down as pain shot through your whole body. Pietro and Wanda held both your arms.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked worriedly.

You gritted your teeth and took a deep breath in. “You guys didn’t take the bullets out?”

“You were dead so we didn’t really think about it,” Stark said nonchalantly, making you glare at him as he smirked, but you could see the relieve in his eyes.

There was a sudden knock at the door, making all of you turn, seeing Fury walking towards your bed. “Sorry to intrude but I hope all of you would allow me some time with Y/N.”

The team nodded and said what they wanted to say to you before leaving.

You unsheathed one of your claws and sliced the skin where a bullet was lodged, before finding that piece and taking it out, wincing slightly at the process. Usually the bullets would come out by itself but those aren’t as deep as these few.

“You know we would help you take it out professionally, right?” Nick commented, looking slightly disturbed by this scene.

“I don’t like people I don’t know to touch me,” you replied as you watched the wound heal before moving to the next one. “So what is it?”

“Do you want to know more your past?” Nick asked, making you pause as you were getting ready to take out the last bullet.

“You know?” You questioned, continuing to extract the last bullet.

Fury nodded. “William Stryker.”

Your ears perked up when he said the name and you looked up at him as he continued. “You apparently have a twin brother and both of you volunteered for his experiment to turn you two into weapons. They placed both of you in separate rooms, and injected a type for alloy called adamantium into both your bodies. So now all your bones are technically made from a nearly indestructible metal.”

“What happened during the experiments? Where’s my brother?” You asked, you had so many questions but you decided to ask the more important ones.

“Your brother woke up earlier than expected and wrecked the whole place trying to find you but you were taken away before he could find you,” Fury explained and you suddenly understood what Stryker meant. “As for your brother, from what I gathered, his name is Logan Howlett and he’s living at this place called the X-Mansion, but I’m not sure if he’s still there.”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

He nodded back before turning and walking away.

You sat on the bed thinking about what the director just said before getting up and leaving the room.

Walking down the hall, you saw Nat and Steve. Reaching their side, Steve looked you up and down. “Are you sure you should be up and walking right now?”

“I’ll be fine,” you waved him off before Nat passed you a tablet. “So, how do we look?”

“Well, we’re not the ’27 Yankees,” Steve commented and you rolled your eyes slightly but smiled.

“We’ve got some hitters,” Nat spoke and both of you looked at her.

“They’re good,” Steve breathed out. “They’re not a team.”

“Let’s beat them into shape,” Nat said and you smirked as the three of you opened the doors, walking out and looking down to see a new team has gathered. The team consisting of Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Sam and Rhodes.

“Avengers,” Steve called, a small smile on his face.

~

You knocked on the big doors, stepping back and looking at the area, letting out a low whistle. Damn, this place is huge.

The door opened and you saw a man who looked to be in his early 30s, staring at you grumpily. He had a beard and his hair had like this weird parting that kind of resembled animal ears. “Who are you?”

You felt taken aback but you had a feeling that you knew who he was. Putting on a smile, you stuck your hand out. “My name’s Y/N, and I’m your long lost twin sister.”


End file.
